memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ophiucus III
| Location = Ophiucus system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant | Moons = 4 | Species = Human | Warp = | Population = 15,791 (2271) | Capital = | Point(s) of Interest = agricultural colony, New Dakar, Jampala Trees | Gravity = | Diameter = | Equatorial circumference = | Length of day = | land mass = | altimage = | altcaption = }} Ophiucus III is the third planet of the Ophiucus system, and was home to a Federation colony in the 23rd century. New Dakar, a city located on the planet, became known for its artists in the late 23rd century. ( ) Although indigenous animal life had not evolved there, the planet was entirely covered with vegetation, even at the poles. The closest Andorian embassy to Ophiucus III was at Starbase 23, and the planet was less than 24-hours' travel from the Andorian colony on Omicron Testus IV. ( ) History In 2212, Human settlers established an agricultural colony in the southern hemisphere of Ophiucus III. By 2221, a massive perimeter fence was established keep out the thick, encroaching plant life and had been declared essential to their survival. The wall was expanded outward periodically to create arable cropland. ( ) In 2266, Harcourt Fenton Mudd saw an opportunity to provide wives for some of the settlers on Ophiucus III. His venture was interrupted by the crew of the . ( ) By 2271, the colony had become a member of the Polagirus Trading Commune. In 2271, Leonard McCoy, Jon Mikael Duncan and responded to a distress call from Ophiucus III aboard . Colonists began suffering from a six-stage infection when the colony began broadening its borders. McCoy believed that the foliage was defending itself from Human incursion and was able to develop a temporary antidote. The discovery that the vegetation was all one organism led to its being classified as a unique lifeform and a protected species. ( ) By the late 23rd century, the city of New Dakar had been established. ( ) Maureen Granados, an engineer aboard the , grew up on a family farm on Ophiucus III. When she installed a wind farm energy collector on the property, her grandfather showed her a trick for connecting incompatible power systems. ( ) When Rebecca Sisko was kidnapped on Bajor in 2380, the Bajoran Militia claimed its increased patrols and security checks were due to a valuable painting being stolen from Ophiucus III and suspected to be on Bajor to be sold. Rebecca was considered to be the Avatar of Peace, so for her kidnapping to become known would alarm the Bajoran populace. ( ) Inhabitants * Cruz (2270s) * Maureen Granados (24th century) * Lars Vandernet, colony supervisor (2270s) * Chen Wa Vandernet (2270s) * Ben Wilkes, chief section supervisor (2270s) Vehicles * aircars * groundcars * skimmers Appendices Appearances * References * * * * External link * category:Planets category:Federation worlds category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:Third planets Category:Colonies